IBC-13’S VALUES-LADEN PROGRAMS CAPTIVATE VIEWERS IN MAY
June 2, 2017 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup (PBA players), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)) More Filipinos nationwide tune in to IBC-13 for action-packed sports, credible news and values-laden content. The network will cater to our men (PBA, NBA, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow, Sunday Sinemaks) and family (Maya Loves Sir Chief). Data from Kantar Media showed that eight out of the top ten most watched programs nationwide last month were produced by IBC-13, paving the way for the network to increase its average national audience share to 28% among urban and rural homes compared to rival ABS-CBN and GMA that remained at 46% and 34%. Still taking the viewership as the most watched program in the country is the 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup which scored an average national TV ratings game, led by Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (37.9%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces (37.7%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (37.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Alaska Aces (37.3%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (25.8%) and Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Star Hotshots (25.3%). The phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, which scored an average national TV rating of 36.8%. Filipinos witnessed how Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque) involve the super power as he fight Bubog (Hiro Torobu) along with other super villain. As a top-rater, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell remained its viewers with a super action-packed scenes every night that that he fights their evils and their super villains, not only for male viewers but also for children and family viewers. Weekend’s top-rating talent reality show Born to be a Superstar (36.6%), meanwhile, landed on seven spot as it continues to showcase the talents and fulfill the dreams of young Filipinos. IBC and Secarats-produced primetime curriculum-based drama Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? also made it to the top 30 and scored a national TV rating of 34.9%. Since it aired in February, the soap opera has been touching the hearts of viewers. The curriculum-based drama involve the story of the high school teenager Annaliza (Jhazmyne Tobias) as she involve her family with Lazaro (Sam Y.G.) and Isabel (Cara Eriguel), and she fall in love with Glenn (Hiro Volante). Express Balita is the country’s most watched newscast as it recorded an average national TV rating of 34.5%, compared to its rival programs like TV Patrol and 24 Oras are only got 30.3% and 19.5%. Primetime’s hit fantaserye Magic Kamison also landed the eleventh spot with a national TV rating of 32.7%. Magic Kamison (Janella Salvador) involve to threat Dark Mad (Johan Lourens) despite the enemy evil sparkle the Guevara family and let the villain lose them. Iskul Bukol (28.4%), topbilled by Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit, is the top-rating Saturday night sitcom of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services in the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. The curriculum-based sitcom involve the high school classmates Joyce (Abestano), Keith (Cruz) and Raisa (Dayrit) as they learn and and encounter the lesson of their classmates' friendship and reflicts the funny side of high school life at Diliman High School. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, on the other hand, continues to enjoy increasing viewership as the country’s most watched game show received a national TV rating of 27.5%. Maya Loves Sir Chief, topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, is the top-rating family-oriented sitcom in the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. The sitcom involve the story of Maya and Sir Chief as they tackle problems of romantic couple despire their growing household. The network will also part of the top 30 are the number one noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (26.1%), the Saturday late primetime comedy gag show T.O.D.A.S. (24.7%), the love stories of letter senders in Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (24.3%), the Sunday late primetime musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani (24.1%), High School Life (22.3%), and Vic & Leen (22.7%). Half of the country’s households also tuned in to IBC-13’s primetime block (6PM-12MN), which garnered an average audience share of 25%, a solid 17-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 33%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13 also pulled away in the morning block (6AM-12NN) with an audience share of 14% versus ABS-CBN’s 37% versus GMA’s 32%, in the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 43% versus GMA’s 38%, and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 23% versus GMA’s 47% versus GMA’s 35%. IBC-13 also maintained its lead in other areas such as Total Balance Luzon where it recorded an average audience share of 25% compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 36%, in Total Luzon with 24% versus GMA’s 41% versus GMA’s 37%, in Total Visayas with 21% versus GMA’s 53% versus GMA’s 28%; and in Total Mindanao with 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 53% versus GMA’s 29%. 'TABLE 10. TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN MAY 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.2% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.9% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 34.9% #''The Voice Teens'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.8% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.3% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 28.4% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.5% #''My Dear Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.9% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 26.4% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 26.1% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 25.3% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 24.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 24.3% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 24.1% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 23.5% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.1% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.5% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 22.3% #''Vic & Leen'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''Mulawin vs. Ravena'' (GMA) - 21.4% '2017 Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards (print ad)' :(left) :Vote your favorites :from :your favorite :IBC shows :for the :2017 KAPINOY VIEWERS CHOICE AWARDS :and win Daily, and :Grand Raffle, Big Prizes! :DAILY ON-AIR RAFFLES :May 13 - June 9 :GRAND PRIZES :June 10, 2017 :(right) :ACTION/FANTASY (Dominic Roque (superhero), Jana Agoncillo (angel), Janella Salvador (fairy) :Captain Barbell (8:30pm/Mon-Fri) :My Little Anghel (3:00pm/Mon-Fri) :Magic Kamison (9:15pm/Mon-Fri) :ANIME/TOKUSATSU (Gundam robot, Kirarin, 5 Ninninger heroes) :Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (7:30am/SAT) :Kirarin Revolution (8:00am/SAT) :Ninninger (11:30am/SAT) :CHILDREN (Dora, Mr. Kapinoy, SpongeBob, Cosmo and Wanda) :Dora the Explorer (6:30am/SAT) :KapinoyLand (4:30pm/Mon-Fri) :SpongeBob SquarePants (7:00am/SAT, 9:00am/SUN) :The Fairly OddParents (8:30am/SUN) :COMEDY (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform); Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon and Hans Mortel; Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro) :Iskul Bukol (7:15pm/SAT) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (9:30pm/SAT) :T.O.D.A.S. (10:15pm/SAT) :Vic & Leen (8:15pm/SUN) :DRAMA (Carleen Sky Aclan, Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform), Gabbi Garcia (school uniform), Joe D'Mango) :Eh, Kasi Bata! (11:15am/Mon-Fri) :Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (7:45pm/Mon-Fri) :High School Life (3:45pm/Mon-Fri) :Love Notes (8:00pm/SAT) :Remember: War of the Son (10:00pm/Mon-Fri) :Star 13 Presents (2:15pm/SUN) :The Wedding Scheme (5:00pm/Mon-Fri) :GAME/REALITY (Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (5:30pm/Mon-Fri) :Born to be a Superstar (7:15pm/SUN) :Added bonus: :Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines (10:30am/Mon-Fri) :NEWS/CURRENT AFFAIRS (Rolly Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy Vavid, Ben Tulfo, Dr. Edwin Bien) :Bitag: The New Generation (11:30pm/FRI) :Express Balita (6:30pm/Mon-Fri) :Forum ni Randy (11:30pm/WED) :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (11:30pm/TUE) :Lingkod Kapinoy (11:30pm/THURS) :Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (11;30pm/MON) :News Team 13 (11:00pm/Mon-Fri) :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (5:00am/Mon-Fri) :What's Up Doc? (7:30am/SUN) :SPECIALS/MOVIES :IBCinema (11;15pm/SAT) :Kapinoy Kiddie CInema (9:00am/Mon-Fri) :Sunday Sinemaks (10:30pm/SUN) :SPORTS (Japeth Aguilar (Barangay Ginebra San Miguel of PBA), Kevin Durant (Golden State Warriors of NBA), Manny Pacquiao) :Blow by Blow (10:30am/SUN) :NBA (8:30am/SAT) :PBA (3:00pm/Sat&Sun) :Tukaan (10:30am/SAT) :TALK/INFOTAINMENT (Lizbeth Yap, Candice Tan, Morgan Say, Wesley Chua, Frances Cham, Bea Siman, Bea Sher Tan, Janet Tiu, Norman Ong and Paul Andrew Tan; Kris Aquino; Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente) :Chinatown TV (9:30am/SUN) :Morning Kris (8:00am/Mon-Fri) :Showbiz Unlimited (10:30pm/Mon-Fri) :MUSICAL/VARIETY (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo; James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla and Cherryz Mendoza; Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha) :APO Tanghali Na! (12:00nn/Mon-Fri) :Hey it's Fans Day! (11:30am/SUN) :Dingdong n' Lani (9:30pm/SUN) :(left) :1st Prizes :25" TV Receiver/Monitor :2nd Prizes :20" RCA TV Sets :3rd Prizes :14" PHILIPS TV Sets :Consolation Prizes :KAPINOY SURPRIZES :Raffle Rules :1. Ballots are Invalidated in the collowing circumstances: a. Checking more than one program in the same category. b. Omitting Viewer's costumary signature. c. Using a fictitions name or address. d. Submitting other than the official Ballot from. :2. Offers, employees, talents and contractors of or for IBC and IBC Sales and Marketing; and their relatives up to the 3rd Degree of Consanguinity, are disqualified from the raffle. :3. Winners will be announced on IBC 13 only. Daily Prizes acclaimed after 7 Days, and Grand Prizes unclaimed after 15 days, become forfeit. :4. Participants may send in an untimited number of Ballots, subject to observance of Raffle rules. :5. Management of IBC recieve the right to amend and/or supersede Raffle rules at any time. Daily on-air raffles start on May 13 on IBC :IBC (in-motion oval logo) :www.ibc.com.ph :Send your :Entries Now :for the :Daily Raffle :(right) :Name: (Mr./Ms.Mrs.) :Colplete Address: :Telephone (if any) :SIGN HERE (right) :BALLOT INVALID WITHOUT SIGNATURE :DROP BOXES available at AGFA COLOR SERVICE CENTER or MAIL before June 4, 2017 to: :VIEWERS CHOICE AWARDS :IBC 13, Broadcast City, Captiol Hills :Diliman, Quezon City Pinoy TV shows from GMA Network, ABS-CBN Network and IBC Network are updated here day by day as latest episodes are telecasted. Both Pinoy Networks are providing entertainment to the Filipinos. GMA Network, ABS-CBN Network and IBC Network are providing the Filipinos with high quality entertainment through Pinoy channel. Many of the heart touching love stories, action and comedy Pinoy TV Shows are on aired daily and OFW’s get their favorite Pinoy Channel on their door step.